De citas y supersticiones
by SirkkuNovak
Summary: Johnlock. Oneshot. Sherlock nunca admitiría que llegó a creer en algo tan tonto como las almas gemelas. Este fic ha sido programado por el foro/comunidad Retos fanfiction.


_**"Escucha mi alma hablar, **__**en el mismo instante en que te vi, **__**mi corazón voló a tu servicio."**_

_\- William Shakespeare_

* * *

Cuando se trata de supersticiones, Sherlock se volvía completamente sordo.

Había pasado muchas veces; gente hablando sobre mala suerte por estrellar un espejo, señoras mandándole besos a una urraca para después salir corriendo a tocar un árbol, algún anciano escandalizado porque un joven abrió un paraguas cuando aún no había salido de casa… Sherlock había escuchado de todo, y había aprendido a ignorarlo. Cuando las voces eran demasiado insistentes, se limitaba a borrar el inútil dato de su mente.

Sin embargo, había algo que ni con toda su concentración pudo borrar de su memoria: _almas._

Sherlock no era del tipo supersticioso, si es que eso no había quedado claro aún; sin embargo, se encontraba incapaz de ignorar la idea flotando por su mente de un _alma_ siendo real y tangible, existiendo, siendo siquiera posible. Y el molesto pensamiento no se había instalado en su cabeza sino hasta un día muy especial, es decir, el día en que conoció a John Watson.

En el momento en que lo vio, el momento en que observó sus reacciones y la manera en que se manejaba; en ese momento se sintió irremediable atraído hacia John. No era atracción física en sí, sino algo más… _profundo._ Sherlock no podía encontrar una explicación lógica –atracción sexual cruzó su mente, pero _definitivamente _no era eso–, pero una voz muy al fondo de su mente le gritaba que se trataba de su alma siendo atraída por la del ex-militar.

Era ridículo, y Sherlock lo sabía; no era como si algún día fuera a admitir que había llegado a creer en algo tan tonto como eso. Sin embargo, en las noches, cuando sentía que no podía ser juzgado, se permitía a sí mismo imaginar y dejarse creer que tal vez John era su _alma gemela._

Y la idea había rondado por su cabeza por tantas noches que Sherlock había logrado convencerse a sí mismo de que John y él estaban destinados a estar juntos.

Esto es, por supuesto, hasta que John baja de las escaleras una noche, pasándose los dedos por el cabello rubio, sin prestar mucha atención a Sherlock, quien se encuentra hundido en su asiento con los dedos de las manos juntos bajo su barbilla. Es entonces cuando recuerda que todo el asunto no son más que sus fantasías.

Desde su asiento alcanza a olfatear la exagerada carga de perfume que John se ha puesto. Arruga la nariz levemente, porque aunque el aroma siempre le ha agradado, la idea de John saliendo con alguien más lo hace sentir mal. Pone atención a la manera en que John se pasea por todo el piso, arreglando su atuendo y pasándose las manos constantemente por el cabello. Frunce ligeramente el ceño cuando lo ve ingresar a su cuarto para después escuchar cómo se vuelve a poner perfume.

Se pregunta con quién irá a salir. No recuerda haber notado alguna chica últimamente —aunque tal vez lo haya hecho y haya decidido ignorarlo deliberadamente.

"Es la séptima vez que te pones perfume"

La cara que hace John, una mezcla entre enojo y confusión, cuando sale del cuarto hace que Sherlock sonría un poco. "¿Has estado contando?"

"Hm"

John camina hasta el cuarto de baño y deja la puerta abierta, permitiendo que Sherlock lo observe mientras se rasura. Sherlock deja escapar un bufido sin querer.

"¿Hay algún problema?" dice John desde el cuarto de baño y Sherlock puede _oír _la sonrisa.

"En absoluto" murmura distraído, cerrando los ojos, tratando de enfocar su mente en algo más.

_Tendrá una cita. Tendrá una cita. Tendrá una cita. Tendrá una cita. Tendrá una cita. Tendrá una cita. Tendrá una cita. _

Estampa ambas manos contra los reposabrazos y se muerde la lengua. No puede actuar así. Es Sherlock Holmes, _por Dios, _debería ser capaz de controlar algo tan mundano como los celos.

Sin embargo, se encuentra incapaz de hacerlo cuando ve de reojo cómo John ensaya una sonrisa frente al espejo.

Se va a volver loco, si no es que ya lo está por haber creído en primer lugar en algo tan tonto como _almas gemelas. _

"¿Vamos?" Sherlock tiene que alzar la cabeza con su mejor gesto de confusión cuando John se para frente a él con las manos en la cintura.

"¿Qué?"

"Por Dios, Sherlock, ¿lo has olvidado? Por supuesto que sí" John se pasa una mano por el rostro y Sherlock sólo puede mirarlo con el entrecejo cada vez más fruncido. "Ayer me prometiste que saldríamos a cenar. ¿Recuerdas? Estabas tan inmerso en no-sé-qué investigación extraña y no comiste nada en todo el día"

"Oh" y Sherlock tiene que agachar la cabeza porque no hay manera en que permita que John Watson lo vea _sonrojado._

"Sí, bueno, ¿vamos?"

Y esa noche, cuando Angelo les trae un par de velas, ninguno de los dos se molesta en negar que es una cita. Incluso, Sherlock no se molesta en tratar de ahuyentar cierto pensamiento rondando por su cabeza.

Tal vez las almas gemelas sí existen.

* * *

–La historia toma lugar entre la primera y la segunda temporada–

Primer fanfiction del fandom de Sherlock que subo en esta cuenta~ Espero y haya sido de su agrado. ^^'


End file.
